Grim Fandango Remastered Wikia
Welcome to the Grim Fandango Remastered Wikia Grim Fandango Remastered guide for 100%. Achievements and Walkthrough videos Grim Fandango Remastered 100% Guide Achievement and walkthrough guide fon take the 100% of the game and the 47 achievements. Walkthrough: *Cuidad Tuétano - El Marrow City: **Parte 1 / Part 1 **Parte 2 / Part 2 *Bosque Petrificado - Petrified Forest: **Parte 1 / Part 1 *Ciudad Rubacava - Rubacava City: **Parte 1 / Part 1 **Parte 2 / Part 2 **Parte 3 / Part 3 Achievements: *Cuidad Tuétano - El Marrow City: **El camino correcto / The right way **Y a ti que te importa lo que hiciera yo en vida. Ya conoces las reglas / What I did back in the fat days is none of your business. You know the rules. **¿Descargas adrenalina? / Gets the aggressions out, doesn't it? **Es como si no fuera feliz si no estoy respirando humos espesos, negros y nauseabundos / It's like I'm not happy unless I'm breathing in the thick, black, nauseating fumes **¡Patoso de dedos huesudos! / Lousy bony fingers! **Asustar a los vivos va en contra de las reglas, pero todos lo hacemos / Scaring the living is technically against the rules, but we all do it **Me he metido estrujándome por uno de estos tubos, ¡como un duendecillo! / I squeezed down one of these tubes, like a pixie! **Pues, si te sirve de ayuda podría hacer algo malo ahora mismo / Well, I could do something bad right now if that would help. **Precisamente, amigo / Precisamente, amigo **IMPOSTOR ARROGANTE no funciona / ARROGANT FRAUD' doesn't work. **¡Palomas, corred! ¡Es Gloria Fuertes! / Run you pigeons! It's Robert Frost! **Únete o muere! ¡De nuevo! / Join or Die! Again! *Bosque Petrificado - Petrified Forest: **¡Manny, cuando se extrae la médula de esos árboles, es como el cemento! / The marrow of these trees, Manny, they suck it out, it's like cement! *Ciudad Rubacava - Rubacava City: **... silbaba tanto cuando soplaban los vientos alisios... / Used to scream like a banshee when the trade winds blew... **Sólo tenemos una fregona / We only have one mop **Buenísimas noticias: ¡hemos descubierto un nuevo talento entre nuestros mensajeros! / Great news -- we've discovered a new, secret talent of our tiny messengers! **¡¡¡NI SIQUIERA ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO!!! / YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!! **Además, ¡estamos muy guapos con esta ropa! / Plus, we look good in these clothes! **Quizá sólo un sorbito... / Well, maybe just a sip... **Todos somos ciudadanos de la misma nación y nuestro rey monta un caballo pálido / We are all citizens of the same nation, and our king rides a pale horse. **Brillaba, pálida como un hueso... / It shone, pale as bone... **Deja que te sostenga el detector de metales mientras lloras... / Here, let me hold that metal detector for you while you cry... **Tómalo como un homenaje / Consider it an homage. **Manny nos hemos rendido todos nosotros / Manny, we've given up. All of us. **Nuestros aguijones son rectos ¿sabías? / We're straight stingers, you know? **Lo siento, yo no hago... trabajos raros / So, sorry, but I don't do... 'odd jobs.' **Oh ancla oxidada / Oh Rusty Anchor **Oh, si, podría animarte... / Oh, yeah, I could take you down... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse